


Enter The Handmaiden

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Lisa is a serious bitch, M/M, Past Character Death, for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: While enjoying a day at the Children's Museum with his daughter Claire, Castiel runs into a parent of one of her classmates. The situation quickly turns hostile.





	Enter The Handmaiden

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15- Museum
> 
> Lisa is NOT a nice person in this fic! She is openly hostile towards Castiel and says some very hurtful things. Mind the tags people!

“Claire, don’t go too far.”

“Ok Daddy!”

Castiel watched his daughter run up to the water table and start to play. He sat on a nearby bench to watch. After a few minutes, a little boy about her age joined her. He looked familiar, but Castiel couldn’t place him.

“Hi.” Castel turned towards the voice. Next to him stood a smiling woman with dark hair. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. “I think our kids are in the same class. I’m Ben’s mom.” She pointed to the boy next to Claire. 

“Oh yes. I thought I recognized him. I’m Castiel, Claire’s father. Please, sit.”

The woman sat next to him and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I’m Lisa.”

Castiel smiled at her and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Lisa.”

The woman batted her eyes a bit and gripped his hand with both of hers. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

Castiel cleared his throat and pulled his hand back. “So, um, Claire mentions Ben often. They seem to get along well.”

Lisa giggled. “Yes. Between you and me, I think Ben has a little crush on her.”

“Oh! I’m… not quite sure how I feel about that.” He chewed his lip and looked at the children again. Boys already? “Aren’t they too young for things like that?”

Lisa chuckled and put her hand on him arm. “Typical daddy. Don’t worry so much. Kids get crushes. It’s nothing serious.” She glanced around and leaned in to whisper, “I’m just happy he’s interested in _girls_ ya know?”

Now he was truly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat again and shifted his arm so she’d let go. “Yes well. Do, um, do you take Ben to the Children’s Museum often?” He silently prayed he wouldn’t be running into Lisa again outside of school.

Lisa pursed her lips. “Not really. This was his father’s idea. He should be here soon to take Ben for the week.” She flipped her hair with a barely repressed sneer. She flicked her eyes to him and her expression instantly changed back to a friendly one. “What about you? Do you and your… _wife_ , take Claire here often?”

Oh no. This conversation was headed in a dangerous direction. “I’m not married anymore. But, yes. I do take Claire here often. They have great membership rates and it’s very educational. Did you know they have workshops on different topics during the week?”

“No, I didn’t.” The woman practically purred. “But maybe if I get to see you here more often, I should look into it.” She returned her hand to rest on his arm. 

Well, _that_ wasn’t the right thing to say. Castiel scrambled for a response. He didn’t want to cause problems with another parent, but he couldn’t let her continue flirting with him. “Yes, it’s a good program. Um, my ex-h-husband found it when Claire was little.”

Lisa jerked her hand back like she’d been burned. “Ex- _husband_? I see.” She straightened her posture and glared down her nose at him. “It would have been nice of the school to inform us that the parents of one of the children were deviants.”

Castiel froze in shock. That lasted for about five seconds before it started to be replaced with rage. Castiel took a breath to calm himself. “Excuse me?”

“I just think we as parents have the right to know what our children are going to be exposed to. They shouldn’t be brainwashed into thinking your behavior is normal.” She looked over at Claire and Ben. “Poor Claire. She must be so confused. This is why gays shouldn’t be allowed to have children.”

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” Castiel growled out between clenched teeth. 

“Why? If you don’t want to hear other people’s opinions, maybe you shouldn’t live the way you do.”

“Lisa!” The woman jumped and they both turned towards the voice that had shouted at her.

Right behind them stood a tall man wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. He had a leather jacket in one hand and the other was clenched into a tight fist. He was practically vibrating in anger. Castiel would find him attractive if he hadn’t been so furious himself. “What the hell’s goin on here?” The other man snapped.

Lisa looked at him in disgust. “None of your business Dean.”

“Looks like it’s time for you to go Lisa. I’ll see you next week.” His eyes flashed dangerously.

“Figures you’d come to _his_ rescue. Ugh!” Lisa flipped her hair and snatched her purse from the ground with a huff. She walked over to Ben giving him a hug. Castiel watched her the whole time making sure she didn’t speak to Claire. Thankfully, she didn’t but she did scowl once more in his direction before storming out. 

Castiel let out a shuddering breath. He hadn’t been that angry in a long time. He had all but forgotten the other man when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey man. You ok?” Dean had settled next to him on the bench and was looking at him in concern.

“Yes. I’m fine.” He sat clenching and unclenching his fists and started to count his breaths.

“I heard the tail end of that conversation. I’m really sorry man. Lisa can be...”

“A homophobic bitch?”

Dean barked out a laugh. “Yea. Pretty much. I’m Dean by the way”

“Castiel.” He covered his face with his hands and groaned. “Is she going to cause problems for me at the school?”

“She may try. I don’t think it would do her much good though. It would probably just end up making her look bad after what she tried to do to me.”

Castiel looked at the other man. “What do you mean?”

“Well, the reason we broke up is ‘cause she found out I’m bi.”

That was unexpected. “Oh. That must have been interesting.”

Dean huffed a laugh. “Yea. I had no idea she was so prejudiced until she met my friend Charlie; she’s a lesbian. Lisa was pretty bitchy to her when she heard that and then when I told her I was bi, she ended it right there. Found out she was pregnant a few months later. She tried to deny me visitation, but my brother’s a pretty good lawyer and the judge wasn’t having any of her nonsense.”

“Thank goodness for that.”

“And then when Ben started in school, she tried to convince them I was some kind of pervert and I should be barred from campus.”

Castiel stared at the other man with wide eyes. “That’s- that’s terrible.”

“That’s Lisa. Anyway, school shut her down pretty quick. I doubt they’d listen to anything she’d have to say about you.” Dean gave him a small smile. Castiel noticed the little crow’s feet next to his green eyes and the freckles sprinkled across his nose.

Castiel returned the smile. “Well, that’s a relief. It must be hard having to deal with her all the time. I wouldn’t have lasted much longer myself if you hadn’t interrupted.”

“Well, it’s worth it for Ben.” Dean stared lovingly at his son.

“Yes, I suppose it is. I’m just glad my custody arrangement was far more amicable.”

“Yea? You and your ex get along well?”

Castiel hung his head. “We did. He passed away last year. Brain aneurism.” 

“Oh man. I’m sorry.”

Castiel met his eyes and gave him a sad smile. “Thank you. It’s been rough on Claire, but she’s getting better.”

“Being a single dad is hard. You got family, right?” Dean’s concern was endearing. 

“Just my brother but he lives across the state. My parents disowned me when I came out and all of Balth’s family live in England. It’s ok. Claire and I are fine on our own.”

Dean chewed his lip and frowned. “You need a support network man. What if you need help?”

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t want to explain to this man that he had trouble making connections with people. It was one of his biggest insecurities. “I have my neighbor, Missouri. She’s watched Claire for me before.”

“Cas, that’s not the same.” Dean looked at him intently and licked him lips. Castiel tracked the movement. “What if you get sick? What if a pipe bursts in your house and you need a place to stay? What if your car breaks down?”

“I- I don’t know…” Castiel trailed off. Oh God. How had he never thought of all this before? What would happen to Claire?

Dean looked upset. “Oh crap Cas. I’m sorry man. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. Shit, I never know when to shut up. Look, it’s ok. If you ever need anything, you can call _me_ ok?”

That caught Castiel off guard. “That’s very kind of you Dean, but I don’t really know you.”

“Well, only one way to fix that.” He held out his hand. “Dean Winchester. Mechanic, lover of pie, and handmaiden to the Queen of Moondoor.”

Castiel snorted. “What’s Moondoor?”

“LARPing group. My friend Charlie is the current queen. Long may she reign!” Dean punctuated that with a hand over his heart and a little bow.

Chewing his cheek to keep a straight face Castiel asked, “And you’re her _handmaiden_?”

Dean shot him a mock scowl. “Hey man, being a handmaiden is hard work!”

“I’ll bet.” He held out for another few seconds before he burst into laughter.

Dean chuckled along with him. “Yea, yea. Get it out now. You should come one weekend. Claire would love it.”

Castiel wiped the tears from his eyes as he settled down. “You take Ben?”

“Sure do. He loves it. He’s a squire to one of the knights. Carries his sword and shield.” At Castiel’s slight look of alarm, he clarified, “They’re foam. Totally harmless.”

“That does sound fun. Maybe I will take you up on that offer Dean. Claire loves to dress up.”

“I promise, it’ll be a lot of fun.” Dean checked his watch. “Hey look, Lisa usually doesn’t feed Ben before we meet up. We were gonna go grab some lunch down in the café. You two wanna join us? We can get to know each other a little better and then the kids can get right back to playing after.”

Castiel turned to watch his daughter. She seemed to be having fun with Ben. Maybe it would be good for him to try and become friends with Dean. The other man had a point; he’d been on his own for too long. Castiel deserved a social life and Dean appeared to be a good guy. Castiel smiled warmly. “That sounds like a great idea Dean.” 

“Awesome. Let’s go.”

They spent the rest of the day together. They talked about a lot of things and Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so much. Dean was funny and sweet and he was good with Claire. Ben was a very polite child and Claire liked spending time with him. When the time came for them to leave at the end of the day, Castiel gladly gave Dean his phone number and was pleasantly surprised by the parting kiss Dean placed on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> I don't hate Lisa as a general rule, but this story was calling for her to be a major bitch. Hopefully, I can find a way to make it up to her in another fic.
> 
> Every Kudos= one virtual slap to this version of Lisa.


End file.
